There are two basic methods of maneuvering a wheeled vehicle. One method is to turn one or more steerable wheels. The other method is to drive one or more left hand wheels independently of one or more right hand wheels. In general these two steering systems will conflict with one another when each tries to achieve a different centre of curvature for the path of the vehicle. This conflict causes a braking effect, which results in fuel wastage, scuffing of the ground traversed and associated tyre wear.
The traditional method of avoiding conflict between the two basic steering systems is to disable one system so that it cannot conflict with the remaining system. For example in a traditional road vehicle, the steering effect of driving the drive wheels at the same speed is eliminated by incorporating a differential into the drive train to the driving wheels. Conversely in a zero turn radius vehicle which is steered by driving the left hand drive wheel independently of the right hand drive wheel, the steering effect of one or more non driven wheels is eliminated by rendering the latter free to turn to any angle. That is, they are turned into castors.